


Aizen Runs Out Of Hair Gel

by ValentineRevenge



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen can't plan, Aizen's Plans, Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Parody, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRevenge/pseuds/ValentineRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen runs out of hair gel, and postpones a battle due to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aizen Runs Out Of Hair Gel

The morning that the great battle of Karakura town was to take place, in which Aizen would defeat Soul Society once and for all, the demi-god woke to a terrible tragedy.   
  
"I'm out of hair gel! They can't see me like this! They'll laugh!" He screeched, sounding for all the world like a teenager throwing a fit.   
  
In a panic,  he ran to Grimmjow's room. Certainly the Sexta would have some of the precious substance. After all, there was no way in hell that he managed to keep his hair looking the way it did without it.   
  
After much hammering on the door, Grimmjow finally opened the door, wearing nothing but his underwear, and a sleepy expression. It would seem that Aizen had woken him up.   
  
"The fuck do ya want?" He muttered, obviously wanting nothing more than to go back to bed.   
  
"Hair gel!" Aizen practically yelled.   
  
"All out." Grimmjow replied with a shrug. He didn't have time for Aizen's vanity right now.   
  
A disbelieving look on his face, Aizen shoved past the Espada, running straight to the dresser. True to his word, Grimmjow was out of hair gel. There was nothing left in the jar.   
  
The demi-god fell to his knees, yelling out a long "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" in protest.   
  
It couldn't end like this. No. Not like this at all.   
  
"Just call and reschedule the battle." Grimmjow said with a shrug. For once, the panther was making sense.   
  
An hour later saw Gin on the telephone, with Captain Commander Yamamoto on the other end. "We need to reschedule this whole fight. Is tomorrow good? Funny thing, Aizen ran out of hair-gel, doesn't wanna be seen without it. Oh, really? You don't say? Well thanks!"   
  
After hanging up, he turned to Aizen and said, "He said okay to rescheduling."  
  
The former captain only replied, "Thank god! Er, me! And yes, this was part of my plan!"  
  
In Soul Society, Yamamoto made a mental note to call Urahara and tell him he had an extra day to get the pillars into place, and for the Spirit King's sake, hurry up!


End file.
